


Angelus post cadit

by mattheb



Series: Quid, nisi nos? O Lux illis, sed si fugis? (What if we Fall? Oh but Darling what if you Fly?) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angel Siblings, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Gabriel, Blood and Torture, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Gen, Lucifer is a Little Shit, Nice Lucifer, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Protective Sam Winchester, Raphael Being a Dick, Torture, Trickster Gabriel, Uriel Being a Dick, Zachariah Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheb/pseuds/mattheb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating from the FBI Academy and being accepted into the BAU Bailey returns home for a birthday party only to receive a shocking revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAPUT PRIMUM

Bailey sighed as her eyes swept over her gathered family members before grimacing and rubbing her temples. The people present were mostly, if not completely, passed out drunk. She glanced over at her stepmother and father - Kelly and Thomas Godric - and sent them an apologetic smile before sending them a quick text.  
'I've got a headache, I’m going to take a walk, be back in a bit.' She got her response in seconds. 'Go on kiddo. Be careful ok?' Glancing over she smiled and nodded letting Kelly know she would. From there it took mere seconds to quickly and silently exit the house. Keeping to the shadows out of habit she moved down towards the barn and horse pastures. Her instincts were telling her to MOVE, and since she was still alive because of said instincts, she tended to listen to them. Right now they were screaming as she sped up into a slight jog through the large pasture. Though she knew where the pull was leading her, she had no idea why. It was an old apple tree sitting forlorn in the far back corner of the pasture. They have always been told to stay away from it since they moved in as it's archaic branches might be unstable. Now, though, she wanted to smirk at the thought, she hadn't the slightest idea. She broke into a dead sprint towards the derelict tree before slowing back down an arm’s length away from the trunk. Tilting her head to the side slightly she wondered what has changed. What was different about it from the last time she had seen it not three months ago? A niggling thought at the back of her mind suggested that it might have something to do with this being her twenty first birthday. She pushed the thought back to think on later and, moving at a snail’s pace, reached out and slammed her hand onto the trunk. When she did so she had a split second to be glad that everyone in the house was asleep before bright light suddenly burst forth and surrounded her...  
She remembered. She remembered everything.  
She remembered playing with Michael and Lucifer when it was just the three of them and their Father. She remembered when each of the younger Archangels was created. There were four more of than after her. She remembered watching as her father created her other siblings the lesser angels. She remembered watching and listening and laughing as she helped her Father created the universe and everything in it. She remembered each and every secret she had been in trusted with by her Father, each secret that only she and Father knew. She remembered the creation of humans. When her elder brothers began to fight, she remembered the Fall. God, how could she not remember the Fall? She remembered how drastically everything and everyone had changed as their Father left them. She knew he was out there, knew he was watching them just like he always had.  
She remembered when Gabriel left, remembered visiting him on earth even as things in heaven grew worse with each passing decade. She remembered watching her younger brother as he grew into his role of Loki and then later on the Trickster.  
She remembered Falling, being forced to Fall so that she wouldn't be forced to kill her siblings. Even as she remembered she cloaked herself and shoved every last bit of her Grace into this mortal body, hiding herself from the eyes of her family. She had caught it in time so that it seemed as if an over eager congregation was in the middle of mass but otherwise they wouldn't notice her. Ten minutes had passed when she came back to herself and noticed that she had slid down against the tree and had wrapped her arms around herself. Smiling slightly Jophiel stood and unfurled her wings so that she could get a good look at them for the first time in several centuries. They looked just like they always had and her Grace warmed with joy. Tilting her head Jophiel though of what she should do. She couldn't tell her parents or blood related family but what about the BAU? They had been her family for almost six years. Yes. She just might be able to tell them. Taking off to fly around and ward the property Jophiel nearly dropped out of the sky before righting herself. Ouch! Fuck er wings hurt. Cramped in different places they were going to be a bitch to fly with for a bit. Though as long as she didn't try to fly to fast for today they should recover within hours. She flew around taking her time and warding her family's property along with the surrounding homes and land. After a couple of minutes she flew back home and landed in the garage startling the dogs slightly before smiling at them and walking inside. She grabbed an oatmeal crème pie before heading upstairs towards her room. Once inside she took a look at her room sighing in content when she found it just as she had left it some months ago. It was when she went to turn on her sleep playlist did she finally realise that she could indeed hear her family again. She gave a small cry of joy before sitting down to think. Several minutes later she began to yawn and laid down deciding the best thing she could do at the moment would be to sleep. It had been a long day and she would only need to sleep tonight. She would rarely if ever need to sleep after today what with her Grace back and all. With these thoughts in mind she grinned ruefully before sleep pulled her under. That night she dreamed about what was going on in heaven and bolted upright when a voice she clearly recognized as Castiel - such an amazing fledgling he had been. Loved by her and those closest to her - shouted 'DEAN WINCHESTER IS ALIVE' the triumph and joy tinged with relief nearly had her flying to see him. She didnt. She held back. She couldn't give herself away. At least not yet. She would wait and bide her time. From her siblings grumblings it wasn't the first time the man had died and come back. Actually from the sound of things Dean Winchester had died and come back more then anyone could have expected or planned for. Flinching she picked up on a very disturbing conversation. The seals. Apperantly there were only twenty left. Paling she covered her face with her hands groaning in dismay. She didn't want them to hurt eachother. She didn't want to lose anymore of her siblings. To many had been lost to this Apocalypse bullshit already. Damn them! She knew what they had done and she wanted so very badly to run them through with her blade. They had pushed the Apocalypse forward. Those assholes! Devolving into unintelligible mutterings in every language she knew - which was all of them - about what she would do to them if she ever got her hands on them she spent the last hours of the night seething. When day came she was the only one in the household without a hangover and had coffee ready for all when they got around to waking up. These next few days trying to be normal were going to be slightly taxing on her patience.


	2. CAPUT SECUNDUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the episode "Cradle to Grave." In season five of Criminal Minds.

 The next three days past uneventfully despite a few close calls in which I had to remember to act as I had as a human being. It was surprisingly difficult to do so. I nearly wept with relief as I closed the door to my home behind me. Dropping my bags I grinned. "What to do what to do." I snapped transforming the room around her into something that she had always wanted it to be. First off the room was much bigger then it had been. Second the walls were painted to look like the forest I grew up exploring. It was as if someone had taken an extreme quality photo and transferred it onto the walls.

What I really wanted to do was make the room an actual forest along with the rest of the house but I figured it would be best to leave it at changing the paint and lighting for the day. "Well Hell. Now I'm booorrred. Maybe I'll go bug Hotch." Snapping up a candy bar I grabbed her phone to do just that. Moving forward and sitting on the couch I groaned when I unlocked the phone and noticed the missed calls. Three of them. One from Derek the other two from Hotch. "Shit. Hotch is going to kill me."

Pressing redial I smiled sheepishly when Hotch picked up on the second ring. "Hey Hotch. Don't kill me please?"  

He growled lowly the sound one of frustration and annoyance. "Bailey if you are not in the building in five minutes then you are sitting this case out. Got it?"

I nodded. "Yes Hotch. I'll be there in a minute."  Hanging up I decided to forgo a cab and flew into the bathroom nearest the round table room. Pausing to glance around and make sure I hadn't been spotted I opened the door. "I'm here what's going on."

Hotch glanced over at I surprised at how fast I had gotten there but dismissed the surprise to trade it in for a scowl. "Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

I shrugged nodding a greeting to everyone present. "The battery died on the way home." Those present nodded in understanding. I took a seat and glanced around to make sure everyone was ok before turning my attention back to JJ as she began to speak.

"Albuquerque, New Mexico. Multiple victims in their teens. They take a look at the latest dead girl, a runway."

"She was asphyxiated," Reid says. "He hangs on to them for awhile ... two average of two years between abducting them and killing them."

"Right," JJ spoke again, "Also: the unsub kills the women minutes after they give birth."

My wings snapped out and I closed my eyes as my temper flared. My voice came out in a soft snarl. "Come again?" My wings were spread and curled around my friends as they glanced at me nervously. Despite my tiny and unassuming stature - at 5'3" there's not much else I can be considered - it was well known among our team that I could kick the shit out of anyone giving the right motivation. Derek Morgan cleared his throat nervously.

"Um Bailey? Are you ok?" Taking a deep breath I tucked my wings away before opening my eyes and taking in my friends concerned faces.

"I'm ok. How soon do we leave?" I watched as they composed themselves before Hotch stood and grabbed his coat.

"We leave now." I nodded thankfully. As we filed pit of the room I reached out cautiously with just a tiny sliver of my Grace to brush against Hotch and show my gratitude. He jumped at the sensation but I had already pulled my Grace back to myself and was moving down the hall.

* * *

During the flight the rest of the group went over the case again while I dozed. I was listening to them but more then that I was sorting through my memories. Sorting them and putting them back into order. The human ones were a little jumbled up. When we landed I jolted like I had been woken up when someone - it was Morgan - began to shake me. I ran a hand over my face and glanced around before smiling and standing to leave the jet. Human means of transportation were so very slow.

"Hey Bails you ok?" My head snapped up at my nickname and I shot Morgan a shaky smile.

"No. No I'm really not. I've got a lot on my mind and those we are hunting at the moment have me wanting to punch something." My voice was shaking slightly as I ran my hands through my hair. Dad I wanted to hunt them down myself and make them pay. But sadly a smiting catches attention. Whether it be human or other. 

Derek grabbed my arm and began to steer me towards the hotel entrance. "Come on Bailey. You'll feel better after a good night's sleep. Trust me on this."

Nodding I allowed him to guide me through the halls to the motel room we would be sharing for the case. I had asked for us to share a room just in case I had nightmares when I forced myself to sleep. The guy was like my big brother. Or at least in the sense that he acted like one.

Since it was already half past midnight I grabbed some pajamas and headed to the bathroom to get changed. When I came out of the bathroom Derek had already changed and was sitting on the bed farthest from the door. We were on the fourth floor and it was known among the team that I preferred the bed closest to the door. None of us knew why I did. At least until now. Now I realised that I did so because of the deeply ingrained instinct to protect. Protect my friends and family.

I crawled into bed and fell asleep before much time had past. Several hours later I was jolted awake to someone shaking me and lashed out with a feeble punch to the person's chest before skittering backwards on the bed. Once my back hit the wall I raised my hands to my eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. I blinked and grimaced when I noticed Morgan standing at the foot of my bed with his hands held up in a gesture of peace with a concerned look on his face.

"You ok Bails?" His voice dripped with concern.

"No. I was having a nightmare wasn't I." My voice sounded small to my own ears as it wavered.

Nodding he moved closer and pulled me into his arms rubbing my back to calm me. "Yeah. You wanna talk about it?" I shook my head and buried my face in his shoulder as he rocked me. We still had another hour before the alarms were set to go off.

"Sorry Derek. I didn't mean to wake you." My grip on his shirt lossened slightly before someone knocked, the sound making me flinch into his chest.

Derek pulled away to go open the door and see who it was, his gun in one hand. I heard him breath a sigh of relief even as I recognized the soul of the one standing outside the room. Spencer. Damn it. I must have woken him. I sighed and laid back down my Grace roiling violently inside of my body. And that's what it was two. My body not a vessel.

I groaned and got out of bed walking towards the door and my friends. "Sorry Spence did I wake you?" I was concerned for the boy. There were bags under his eyes that had not been there yesterday.

Spencer smiled sadly at me before taking a step forward to pull me into a hug. I allowed him to before hugging him back. After a minute I pulled back and searched his face. "Come on. Let's get ready and go eat. I'm starving." Not even close but human food had gotten really good the last couple of centuries. 

* * *

 

I snarled in rage as they called in the newest babe's abandonment. This fucker needed to be caught and soon before someone else ended up dead. The lights flickered just enough to catch my attention before I forced myself to calm down. 

An hour later we were standing outside of his home waiting for the signal to go in. After it was given we stormed the place taking absolutely no chances. I spotted him first. "FBI! Get on the ground!" I injected just the slightest hint of my true voice making the male pause then comply without question. I had him in cuffs and out the door on the way to the van in seconds. I leaned forward just enough to whisper in his ear. "You are going to hell my boy. And trust me when I say that they will enjoy breaking you there." Then, as his face drained of color, I slammed the door in his face turning and walking to stand with Morgan against the other van. Several minutes later the rest of the team was packed into the vans and on our way to the police station.

* * *

 

Several hours later we were on the plane after wrapping up the case. I was curled up in the corner of the plane as far from the others as I could get when I felt it. Someone was praying to me. I blinked a couple of times in shock before tapping into the feeling and listened to the words. 

 **** _"Jophiel sister I truthfully have no idea whether or not you are alive but if you are then I need help. Please sister. I'm scared. There's only three seals left and the Wincesters are hunting down Lilith as we speak.'_ There was a sigh before he went to continue seeming to give up on my being alive. 

'Well fuck that,' I thought. Then before I could give the action to much though I reached out with my hidden Grace and latched onto it giving a gentle tug before I pulled him across the country in a millisecond causing him to appear next to me while I cloaked his presence further. I smiled at him softly while he stared in awe. 

"Holy shit. You're really alive

I nodded opening my mouth to speak before he threw himself at me and I suddenly had a lapfull of sobbing younger brother. I sighed and rubbed his back cooing softly in Enochian hoping to sooth his Grace. 

"It's ok little brother. I've got you. No one will hurt you ok? Not while I have you." He nodded trying to cut off his crying as he looked me in the eyes his own glowing golden with tears. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do when we get to wherever it is you're staying."


End file.
